No tengo tanta suerte
by blaine.ari
Summary: meses después de que se conocen, un dia blaien va a buscar a kurt a la escuela, este entra a la sala de coro, y después es inevitable no confesar su amor por kurt lo se pésimo summary pero quizas la historia no, denle una oportunidad


Kurt y Blaine llevaban poco mas de tres meses desde que se conocieron, cuando el castaño fue a espiar a Dalton, en donde conoció a Blaine que en tan poco tiempo se había transformado en su mentor, en su amigo, eran inseparables, cuando las clases terminaban ambos se reunían en The Lima Bean para conversar o si no se juntaban en la casa del ojiazul para ver películas, o musicales, o lo que sea con tal de pasar un momento juntos.

Era increíble lo que Blaine le había hecho a Kurt, este antes de conocer al moreno andaba insoportable, pero a la vez triste, casi no comía, y cada vez que dormía tenia pesadillas en donde Dave lo mataba a el y a su familia, o simplemente recordaba la escena de hace un tiempo atrás cuando Karofsky lo beso a la fuerza, pero desde que conoció a Blaine todo cambio, y aunque los maltratos por parte del equipo de fútbol seguían, a el no le importaba mucho, solo tenia en su mente la palabra _coraje_ que fue lo que le dijo Blaine cuando lo conoció, este de solo pensar en el moreno no podía evitar sonreír, pero debía salir de su burbuja, y ahí se daba cuenta de que Dave se acercaba a lo lejos, Kurt trato de esconderse pero no alcanzo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el suelo, mientras Dave le susurraba " si alguien se entera de lo que paso, te juro que te mato", cuando esto paso, Kurt sintió mucho miedo pero no dijo nada por lo mismo

justo en eso suena el teléfono de Kurt…

a que hora sales de clase- B

inmediatamente contesto, olvidándose por completo del incidente con Dave

alrededor de dos horas, no es seguro porque tengo club glee y con las peleas y canciones a veces se alarga ¿porque?-K

es que me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a Londres?- B

QUE? OSEA WTF?- K

lo que pasa es que tengo una audición para la academia de música de Londres, es pasado mañana, tengo que irme hoy en la noche y no quiero ir solo porque estoy muy nervioso y tu siempre consigues darme la calma y confianza que necesito- B

pero Blaine, no es que no quiera de hecho me muero de ganas por ir pero- K

pero que? mira mejor te voy a buscar y hablamos si, te espero dentro de dos horas ( si te demoras no me importa te esperare igual)-B

esta bien y tratare de no demorar-K

las dos horas pasaron rápidamente y Blaine ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento cuando sonó su celular

estoy en la sala de coro aun, si quieres esperas ahí, pero si quieres que termine esto mas rápido ven a buscarme-K

ok- B

ok? me esperaras? o me vendrás a buscar?- K

Kurt al ver que el moreno no contesto su mensaje pensó que lo iba a esperar en el estacionamiento, fue en eso cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz bastante familiar

espías- grito Rachel

no, nada de eso, yo solo vengo a buscar a Kurt- termino de decir Blaine

Kurt cuando me ibas a decir que conociste a un unicornio como tu? pregunto Brittany mirando detalladamente a Blaine

unicornio?- ahora si que Blaine estaba confundido

larga historia, luego te cuento- dijo el castaño

nos vamos?- pregunto blaine

Sr. Shue me puedo retirar, tengo algo muy importante que hacer- dijo Kurt

Sr. Shue no lo deje- dijo Puck

en ese momento todos se giraron para ver, porque iba dicho aquello

porque dices eso? pregunto Mr. Shue

porque nosotros mandamos a Kurt a espiar a los wafles

Warblers- lo interrumpió Blaine

como sea que se llamen, el punto es que Kurt en vez de ir a espiar fue y se consiguió un novio

Kurt no pudo evitar ruborizarse, pero mercedes al darse cuenta de ello, trato de salvar a Kurt

Kurt anda se que debe ser importante, no hay problema verdad Mr. Shue

emm.. si claro

ambos chicos estaban retirándose dl salón cuando balines e voltea y mira a Puck

por cierto, Kurt no es mi novio

Kurt se sintió muy mal en ese momento, ya que aunque lo costara admitirlo estaba enamorado de Blaine y que este corrigiera a punk por pensar eso significaba que el no sentía lo mismo…

Blaine se percato de la cara que puso Kurt, y no quería que pensara que no lo quería, y tampoco que después sus amigos lo molestaran

no tengo tanta suerte para que lo sea, al menos no aun- termino por decir Blaine retirándose del salón, dejando a todos con la boca abierta incluso al mismo Kurt, quien se quedo parado, por ende balines e devolvió, lo tomo de la mano y se fueron juntos al auto.

Blaine porque les dijiste eso?, ahora no me van a dejar de molestar nunca- dijo el castaño

porque es la verdad, no tengo la suerte, o mejor dicho no soy nadie para merecerte, soy muy poca cosa para ti- dijo Blaine mirando justo a los ojos a Kurt

que estas diciendo tu eres….- Kurt no alcanzo a terminar porque Blaine lo interrumpió

no te preocupes, mira yo no te quiero, yo me di cuenta de que TE AMO, pero se que soy muy poco para ti, pero luchare por ser alguien que se merezca tu amor, te lo juro, yo se que si me esfuerzo tu me puedes querer- termino de decir Blaine con sus ojos aguados

tu me amas? pregunto kurt tratando de asimilar todo

si, lo supe desde es primer momento en que te vi, tu eres- no alcanzo a terminar cuando sintió unos labios, sobre los suyos, y no eran cualquier labios eran de la persona que amaba, no se demoro nada en corresponder el beso, ambos sentían una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, se sentían como si estuvieran volando, en un cielo hermoso, y habían miles de fuegos artificiales, pero se separaron por falta de oxigeno

Te Amo- dijo kurt al borde de las lagrimas por la emoción

yo también y no sabes cuanto he esperado este momento y te juro que voy a ser todo lo posible por ser una persona especial para ti-

volvieron a unirse en un beso, corto y dulce

tu ya eres todo para mi, no tienes que hacer nada, tu eres hermoso, y te amo desde que te conocí pero tuve miedo de no ser una gran persona para ti

continuara


End file.
